The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
Subscribers typically have multiple customer premise equipment (CPE) devices at their location to provide such varied services. Each of these devices carries a software load installed by the manufacturer. However, occasionally the software load is updated. The software load can be updated by the manufacturer or MSO using an enhanced firmware loading (EFL) feature. Such loads are typically certified by Cable Television Laboratories, Inc. of Louisville, Colo. However, this certification process can be time consuming and inhibits release of software upgrades.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.